Past and Future
by Renka Sukina
Summary: Perasaan ini seperti tidak memiliki batas waktu karena aku bertemu denganmu di beda waktu dan mari kita ulang dari nol lagi. ( Pair : AkaFem!Kuro / COMPLETE / Bad Summary and Plot )
1. Past

**Warning : Disini saya mengambil setting dua waktu pada perang dunia kedua dan pada zaman modern atau zaman sekarang, mohon maaf jika masih ada OOC atau yang lainnya.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : Akashi x Fem!Kuroko**

**Summary : Perasaan ini seperti tidak memiliki batas waktu karena aku bertemu denganmu di beda waktu dan mari kita ulang dari nol lagi.**

**Disclaimber : Kuroko no Basuk own to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Past<strong>

Di tengah kejamnya perang, gadis bersurai biru muda dengan rambut pendek itu masih bersyukur karena dia masih bisa merasakan hari yang tenang dan indah dengan membaca buku di bawah sebuah pohon sakura dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran dengan indah.

Untuk saat ini, dunia sedang tidak tenang karena terjadinya perang duniadan membuat beberapa negara terlibat termasuk Jepang. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Kuroko Tetsuna selalu berharap perang bisa segera usai tetapi menurutnya, itu sangat mustahil karena kondisi dunia yang benar-benar sedang kacau ini. Dia hanya bisa berharap kepada Tuhan untuk sebuah mujikzat untuk dunia ini.

Ketika gadis itu sedang membaca buku sambil duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang diklaim sebagai tempat favoritnya itu, tiba-tiba dia melihat seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depannya lalu Tetsuna pun berdiri dari tempatnya dengan pelan, "Ano... Ada yang bisa aku bantu ?" tanya Tetsuna dengan sopan kepada pemuda itu, "Hm.. Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin bersantai disini. Apakah itu tidak boleh ?" tanya pemuda itu balik dengan nada cukup dingin, "Tidak.. Kalau begitu, silahkan.." jawab Tetsuna sambil duduk kembali pada tempatnya yang semula.

Setelah pemuda yang bernama Akashi itu pun duduk dengan posisi yang cukup santai di sebelah Tetsuna, suasana hening pun tercipta karena mereka berdua tidak melakukan komunikasi apapun termasuk Tetsuna yang sedang asyik membaca bukunya.

Akashi yang merasa canggung pun akhirnya angkat bicara, "Kenapa perang harus terjadi ?" tanyanya sambil menghela nafas berat lalu Tetsuna langsung menengok ke arah Akashi, "Karena perang merupakan satu-satu jalan untuk menyelesaikan antara negara dan perang itu pasti akan terjadi tanpa kita mengetahui waktunya.." jawab Tetsuna sambil menutup buku yang dia baca, "Hm.. Benar yang kau katakan.." ucap Akashi dengan pelan sambil memandang langit yang sedang berwarna biru muda seperti warna rambut di gadis sebelahnya.

"Ano.. Bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu ?" tanya Kuroko dengan hati-hati karena orang yang berada disebelahnya sepertinya bukan sembarangan orang, "Hm ? Tentu saja, kau seperti berbicara dengan orang penting saja !" jawab Akashi yang sepertinya tau dengan gaya bicara Tetsuna, "Ma..maaf karena aku tidak emang seperti ini kalau bertemu dengan orang..." ucap Tetsuna dengan ekspresi datar.

Akashi pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, "Namaku Akashi Seijuurou dan kau ?" tanya Akashi balik kepada Tetsuna, "Kuroko Tetsuna... Salam kenal.." jawab Tetsuna dengan sedikit grogi lalu Akashi pun mengusap rambut Tetsuna dengan lembut, "Salam kenal juga, Tetsuna.." balas Akashi dengan nada cukup lembut lalu Tetsuna seperti merasakan sebuah kehangatan dari tangan pemuda itu dan membuatnya selalu nyaman.

"Ah !" Akashi pun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan sepertinya, dia ingat sesuatu lalu dia menoleh ke arah Tetsuna, "Maaf, Tetsuna.. Aku harus pergi karena ada urusan, sampai jumpa." Akashi pun langsung meninggalkan Tetsuna yang masih terdiam dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu merah.

'Apakah ini sebuah perasaan orang yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama...?' batin Tetsuna sambil memegang rambutnya yang diusap oleh Akashi lalu tanpa dia sadari, dia tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Aku menyukai kehangatanmu, Akashi-kun..."

Sejak perkenalan itu, Akashi dan Tetsuna menjadi akrab dan mereka berdua sering mengobrol di tempat favorit mereka yaitu sebuah pohon sakura. Tetsuna selalu nyaman dengan Akashi karena sifat Akashi yang kadang bisa tegas dan lembut walaupun kadang dia bisa menjadi menyebalkan karena sifat egoisnya sambil mengatakan, "Aku ini adalah orang absolut !" Tetsuna hanya bisasweatdrop ketika mendengar ucapan itu.

Sedangkan Akashi, dia juga selalu nyaman dengan gadis yang selalu berekspresi datar itu tetapi ketika gadis itu tersenyum hangat kepadanya, dia selalu berasa nyaman dan tidak ingin pisah dengan Tetsuna karena Tetsuna adalah orang yang berharga baginya.

Hari punberganti terus menerus, perang dunia pun menjadi-jadi dan melibatkan warga untuk turun ke lapangan termasuk Akashi yang harus ikut pasukan militer. SebelumAkashi harus pergi untuk berperang, dia dan Tetsuna pun bertemu di tempat mereka biasa, "Tetsuna.. Ada yang ingin kukatakan.." ucap Akashi dengan perasaan merasa bersalah, "Apa itu, Akashi-kun ?" tanya Tetsunadengan ekspresi datar walaupun dia cukup cemas dengan sikap Akashi, "Sebenarnya aku harus ikut dalam militer dan ada yang ingin kukatakan sebelum pergi.." ucap Akashi dengan nada sedih dan Tetsuna hanya bisa shock mendengar ucapan Akashi, dia hanya bisa terdiam karena dia tidak bisa membantah apapun.

"Tetsuna..." Akashi pun menggenggam tangan kecil Tetsuna dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Tetsuna, "Sebenarnya.. Aku menyukaimutetapi aku tidak berani mengungkapkannya dan sekarang, aku harus mengungkapkannya karena aku tidak mau perasaan ini kusimpan terus dalam kondisi seperti ini.." lanjut Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Tetsuna.

Tetsuna pun terdiam lalu menggenggam tangan Akashi balik dengan erat, "Inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu... Aku menyukaimu juga.. Walaupun kau mengungkapkannya di waktu yang cukup tersedak tetapi aku sudah cukup bahagia.." ucap Tetsuna sambil meneteskan air matanya lalu Akashi pun memeluk Tetsuna dengan erat sambil berkata, "Terima kasih..." Tetsuna membalas pelukkan itudengan erat juga.

Akashi pun melepaskan pelukkan itu dengan pelan lalu mereka berdua berciuman di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran itu.

Setelah mereka mengucapkan ucapan perpisahan, keesokan harinya pun Akashi berangkat ke medan perang sambil berharap Tetsuna bisa selamat dari serangan tentara lain. Tetsuna pun melihat keberangkatan Akashi dengan penuh harapan dan berharap Akashi bisa kembali dari medan perang dengan selamat.

Hari pun telah berganti, hari itu merupakan hari yang paling menyedihkan untuk Akashi karena sebuah berita yang disampaikan oleh temannya bernama Midorima, "Akashi !" panggil Midorima dengan cepat lalu Akashi yang sedang membaca buku pun langsung menengok ke arah Midorima, "Ada apa, Shintarou ?" tanya Akashi dengan ekspresi datar dan nada yang cukup tegas.

"Aku mendapatkan berita yang berasal dari tempat tinggalmu ! Kudengar, tempatmu diserang dengan tentara Amerika melalui serangan udaradan banyak korban jiwa yang tewas berjatuhan termasuk..." kata-kata Midorima pun terhenti sejenak lalu meneguk ludah, "Kekasihmu..." lanjutnya dengan sedikitmenyesal lalu Akashi pun langsung shock dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Tidak mungkin !" teriak Akashi dengan cepat lalu menarik kerah Midorima, "Tenangkan dirimu, Akashi ! Itu sudah takdir !" ucap Midorima sambil memegang tangan Akashi yang menggenggam kerahnya dengan keras lalu Akashi pun melepaskan kerah Midorima dan dia pun terjatuh duduk, "Tetsuna... Kenapa kau harus pergi...?" gumam Akashi sambil menahan air matanya lalu Midorima pun hanya bisa memegang pundak sahabatnya itu, "Tenanglah.. Dia sudah berada di dunia yang sangat tenang.." ucap Midorima dan hari itu merupakan hari paling buruk untuk Akashi.

Keesokan harinya, Akashi dan pasukan lainnya harus menyerang ke sebuah markas pertahanan musuh. Para pasukan itu dipimpin oleh Akashi karena Akashi merupakan pemimpin yang tegas dan jago dalam hal taktik. Akashi merencanakan penyerangan ketika malam hari karena saat itu musuh sedang beristirahat.

Malam harinya, Akashi dan para pasukan pun menyelinap ke dalam markas pertahanan musuh dengan hati-hati tetapi tanpa sengaja, seorang pasukan menginjak ranting dan membuat mereka semua ketauan, "Siapa itu ?!" teriak seorang tentara musuh dengan menyiapkan senjatanyalalu Akashi pun menembak tentara itu dengan cepat.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini !" perintah Akashi kepada para pasukan dan ketika mereka semua pergi meninggalkan markas itu, "DOORRR !" sebuah peluru yang ditembakkan tepat dipunggung Akashi dan membuat Akashi pun langsung tumbang, "Kapten !" teriak salah satu anak buahnya, "Pergi ! Jangan kesini..!" perintah Akashi kepada anak buahnya dan dia pun dengan merasa bersalah langsung pergi dengan cepat.

Akashi pun melihat punggungnya yang penuh darah dan dia hanya tersenyum, "Tetsuna... Aku akan menyusulmu disana..." ucap Akashi dengan lembut dan akhirnya dia pun menutupkan matanya untuk selama-lamanya.

-To Be Contunied-

**Author's Talk : Sebenarnya saya membuat fic ini karena tiba-tiba muncul ide tentang pasangan manis ini ****walaupun masih kekurangan seperti alur kecepatan, OOC, dan yang lainnya tetapi saya akan berusaha untuk chapter depan agar lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini dan mohon reviewnya !**


	2. Future

**Warning : Disini saya mengambil setting dua waktu pada perang dunia kedua dan pada zaman modern atau zaman sekarang, mohon maaf jika masih ada OOC atau yang lainnya. Disini Kuroko tidak menjadi anggota basket karena... Agak aneh untuk saya.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pair : Akashi x Fem!Kuroko**

**Summary : Perasaan ini seperti tidak memiliki batas waktu karena aku bertemu denganmu di beda waktu dan mari kita ulang dari nol lagi.**

**Disclaimber : Kuroko no Basuke own to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Chapter 2 : Future**

Setelah beberapa tahun perang telah usai dan dunia sudahlah kembali aman seperti warga dunia yang diharapkan walaupun memakan korban banyak jiwa.

Perkembangan dunia pun telah maju karena pendidikan, teknologi, dan kebutuhan yang mulai berkembang. Walaupun perang telah tiada lagi tetapi perasaan cinta sepasang kekasih yang tidak pernah hapus karena waktu pun terlihat lagi di zaman ini.

Suatu hari disebuah SMP di Tokyo, Jepang yang terkenal karena tim basket yang kuat dan nama tim basket itu adalah Kiseki no Sedai dan banyak sekali perempuan yang menyukai anggota-anggotanya seperti Kise Ryouta dan Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi Seijuurou ? Sepertinya nama itu cukup familiar untuk seorang gadis bersurai biru muda bernama Kuroko Tetsuna karena dia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya dan itupun sebelum dia masuk sekolah ini.

Tetsuna selalu melihat Akashi yang selalu dikerumuni oleh perempuan karena Akashi cukup tenar dikalangan perempuan. Setiap kali dia melihat perempuan yang lain dekat dengan Akashi, dia merasakan rasa sakit dihatinya tetapi dia selalu membiarkan rasa sakit itu.

Begitu juga dengan Akashi, dia juga berasa familiar dengan gadis yang selalu berekspresi datar itu dan meminum _vanilla milkshake_ karena setiap kali dia melihat Tetsuna yang dia pikirkan adalah seorang gadis yang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura sambil membaca buku tetapi dia mengira itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Tetapi mereka tidak tau kalau mereka memiliki sebuah hubungan di masa lalu dan sepertinya hubungan itu akan menyambung lagi dengan waktu mendekat.

Suatu hari dikelas Tetsuna, "Hei ! Kalian tau tidak pohon sakura di halaman belakang sekolah ?" tanya seorang murid perempuan kepada temannya, "Hm ? Tau kok, emang ada apa dengan pohon itu ?" tanya temannya balik lalu murid itu pun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Kudengar dari beberapa orang, katanya pohon itu merupakan saksi sejarah dari sepasang kekasih yang meninggal karena perang !" jawab murid perempuan sambil tersenyum senang, "Eh ? Aku baru tau.." ucap temannya dengan tampang polos.

Tetsuna yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan tadi pun hanya cuek walaupun agak sedikit tertarik dengan tempat favoritnya memiliki sebuah cerita yang romantis, 'Aku baru tau kalau pohon itu punya cerita...' batinnya sambil membaca buku di tempat duduknya.

Ketika Tetsuna berjalan menuju pohon yang biasa untuk bersantai melihat seorang pemuda dengan bersurai merah yang sepertinya sedang menatap pohon itu dengan tatapan penuh arti lalu Tetsuna pun refleks mendekatinya.

"Ano.. Permisi, Akashi-kun.." ucap Tetsuna dengan pelan lalu Akashi pun menengok ke arah Tetsuna yang sudah berada dibelakangnya, "Oh,Tetsuna.. Aku kira siapa.. Kenapa kau kesini ?" tanya Akashi sambil menatap Tetsuna dengan tatapan penasaran, "Aku hanya ingin membaca buku disini.." jawab Tetsuna dengan datar

"_Sou_... Kalau begitu, gimana kita duduk disini bersama ?" ajak Akashi sambil tersenyum yang jarang diperlihatkan kepada orang lain kecuali gadis bernama Tetsuna dan Tetsuna hanya mengangguk kecil kepada Akashi.

Mereka berdua pun duduk bersampingan selayaknya sepasang kekasih walaupun mereka berdua itu hanya sekedar teman sekelas, "Hei, Tetsuna.." panggil Akashi sambil memandang langit, "Iya, Akashi-kun ?" balas Tetsuna yang sedang membaca buku, "Entah kenapa.. Aku merasa familiar dengan tempat ini dan tempat ini membuatku nyaman..." ujar Akashi sambil memandang langit yang bergerak dengan lembut.

Tetsuna pun terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk setuju, "Begitu juga denganku..." ucap Tetsuna dengan pelan lalu Akashi pun mengusap rambut Tetsuna yang lembut, "Kau juga membuatku nyaman..." ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum hangat kepada Tetsuna dan membuat wajah Tetsuna menjadi bersemu merah.

Lalu Akashi pun menggenggam tangan Tetsuna dengan cepat, "Tetsuna... Aku selalu ingin mengatakannya tetapi halangan yang selalu membuatku gagal untuk mengatakannya..." ucap Akashi sambil menatap Tetsuna dengan intens, "Eh..?" Tetsuna hanya menatap Akashi dengan tatapan polos.

Refleks, Akashi pun memeluk Tetsuna denga cepat sambil berkata, "Aku ingin memelukmu karena sebuah rasa kangen yang menghantuiku ketika bertemu atau mengingat dirimu dan sekarang, aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu dari pelukkanku karena aku selalu takut apa yang akan terjadi..." ujar Akashi sambil memeluk Tetsuna dengan erat.

Tetsuna pun membalas pelukkan Akashi dengan erat karena dia juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Akashi, "Akashi-kun... Aku juga.." ucap Tetsuna dengan sangat pelan dan kelopak bunga sakura pun mulai berguguran dengan indah.

Suasana itu membuat mengingatkan kita dengan sepasang kekasih yang meninggal dalam perang tetapi hubungan antara mereka tidak pernah putus karena rasa cinta yang kuat ada didalam diri mereka dan tanpa mereka sadari, kalau mereka adalah reikarnasi dari pasangan kekasih itu.

-The End-

**Author's Talk : Akhirnya update chapter terakhir~! Pas dichapter pertama saya itu lagi kesambet(?) menjadi formal gitu tetapi untuk chapter ini.. Saya ingin ber-curcol-ria XD #digebukparareaders.**

**Sebenarnya saya mengetik fanfic ini didalam keterbatasan ide saya dan tugas kamfruto itu -_-), ini aja saya update lewat bb jadi agak kagok gitu #masbuloh.**

**Oke itu aja sih~! Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fanfic saya yang ini wkwkwkw~! Mohon reviewnya !**


End file.
